


where you got the obsession

by heartseekers



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, and it would be a shame to keep quiet about it, kim yohan has a nice ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/pseuds/heartseekers
Summary: Hangyul looks rather stunning with his face framed by Yohan's thighs.





	where you got the obsession

**Author's Note:**

> yohangyul face-sitting here we GO! i fell asleep while thinking about this last night and while i too wish it was longer,,,,,, here it is. kinktober day 20 let's go!!!! (the other two options were body swap and bukkake)

A laugh, breath puffing damp and warm over his skin. “Come on, I’m not going to break.”

Easy for him to say that, when he doesn’t have the taller boy’s weight fully on him. Yohan swallows and nods, lowering himself until he’s hovering right above Hangyul’s face. He jumps when Hangyul’s nose touches the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh, pouting when it just makes Hangyul laugh and smile warmly at him. Nearly wishes he could drop down and wipe the amusement off his features—though Hangyul would probably love that.

Warm hands grip at his ass, causing Yohan to yelp as he’s pulled forward. He can just make out the smirk on Hangyul’s lips before it disappears from view, getting dizzy when he realizes how big his thighs look where they’re wrapped around the other boy’s head. Yohan didn’t see the appeal before but he definitely does now, cock twitching against his belly when Hangyul puts his palms on top of his thighs and encourages him to sit down properly.

The first lick at his entrance has Yohan shouting, almost, hand clamping over his mouth when Hangyul just tongues at the tight furl of his hole, lapping at the skin and trying to push inside past the clenched muscle. Yohan’s head feels light, chest too small and lungs contracting painfully every time he tries to breathe in, one arm shooting out to balance himself against the floor. He doesn’t dare to look down, knows that Hangyul’s eyes are shining with amusement even while he’s busy fucking his tongue into his ass—and Yohan keens when Hangyul _does_ slip it past his hole, warm and wet and slick inside him. His legs clamp around the other boy’s head and Yohan’s torn between grinding down on Hangyul’s chin in an attempt to finally wipe that smirk off his face and curling in on himself, fingers creeping closer to the silvered spill of Hangyul’s hair across the dark floorboards just to hold on to something.

It doesn’t take long for Yohan to rock down into the insistent press of Hangyul’s tongue. He starts out with shy little motions, spurred on by the hand settling hot and heavy at the base of his spine and the fingers Hangyul dips between his cheeks to rub over his rim. Yohan arches his back beautifully, finally letting himself have this, front teeth digging into his lip while he rocks down on Hangyul with his eyes clenched shut. His cock bobs heavily between his legs, dripping a line of precome right onto Hangyul’s forehead. Yohan holds his breath, shame almost making him get up and run when he notices Hangyul closing his eyes and groaning, sound traveling right through him. 

He finally buries his fist into Hangyul’s hair, panting with his mouth open and ignoring the scorching heat unfurling in his cheeks, jerking forward when Hangyul threatens to slip a finger into him alongside his tongue. Yohan grips the base of his cock and whines, jerking himself off and refusing to look at Hangyul, not when he knows the other boy has to be delighted to finally have him shaking in his hands. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> my commissions are open! as always, you can find me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deaconkink)   
[tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com)


End file.
